If Only
by Ce-San-Nui
Summary: Quatre finds out that he has a horrible disease and that even though he won't die from it, he may need a helping hand from a certain stoic pilot.
1. Chapter 1

I have a confession to make… I stole this idea!!!! Yes I did! I was reading someone else's story that they had stopped and said.. hey they had something going here! If you switch this around and make this the plot instead.. you could have a pretty cool angst/romance. So that's what I did.. the original was that Quatre got a disease when he was young (like 6or so) and that he is about to die. Well this is what I'm keeping and what I'm not:

_NO- Quatre has a non-life threatening disease (so he's not going to die)_

_YES & NO- He got the disease in the same way, but he was WAY older. (I don't like the idea of people writing about little children getting … 'touched'… that's sick people. _

_NO- No One knows about it, not even his Sisters._

_So basically.. I stole the concept but not the story… make sense?? No? Too Bad!!! I don't care. _P

Quatre couldn't remember a time that he felt as horrible as he did these past couple of days. Trying to walk to the downstairs kitchen took more effort than trying to sneak into an OZ base. Scoffing loudly Quatre grabbed the handrail for balance, "Let's make that 'more effort than trying to finalize the paperwork for WEI.'"

After what seemed like an hours, Quatre finally made it to the first floor and shuffled his way to the kitchen. Barely making it to the stool in time, He collapsed half way onto the seat. Catching himself before he hit the ground, Quatre shook his head, trying to find his bearings and hopefully his balance as well. Resting his blond locks on the table, He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"What is wrong with me?"

He could barely walk let alone keep his head up, and yet he didn't feel sick just weak. It started about four days ago; he woke up one morning with a slight headache and drowsiness. He passed it off as stress and not enough rest but as the days went by, his symptoms steadily started getting worse. And now this morning when he woke up he could barely lift his head up and the headache he had been sporting now felt like someone had unsuccessfully tried to give him a concussion. Lifting his head slowly and checking the clock, Quatre was immediately glad that it was Saturday. If it had been a Weekday, he would have been three hours late for work.

"Master Quatre?"

Turning slowly towards the voice of his overly large friend, Quatre smiled in greeting to Rashid. "Master Quatre, Are you feeling alright? You are extremely pale."

Letting out a short laugh, the petite blond answered quietly, "I'm fine Rashid. It seems that I have been working so much lately that my body finally decided to catch up with me."

Laying his head back down on the table, he closed his eyes against the pain in his head. A second later, he felt a rough hand against his forehead.

"Master Quatre! You are hot.!"

"Why thank you." He mumbled weakly. Smiling slightly as the remark reminded him of his braided friend.

"You should not be down here."

It wasn't a question or a request; it was a statement that usually meant Quatre was soon going to find himself back in his room. Lifting his head up from the cold surface, Quatre stepped down towards the floor, his sock clad foot searching for the tiled surface. Instead he felt himself falling. What part of him hit the ground first he wouldn't know because all he felt was the darkness closing in.

When he finally awoke, Quatre found that lifting his eyelids was nearly impossible. They felt like someone had placed a ten-pound weight on each. Giving up on his eyes, he decided to try his ears instead. He could hear someone softly whispering, the voice definitely feminine. He listened trying to figure out what the person was saying when he heard a gruff voice interrupt, "I don't understand?"

That voice definitely belonged to Rashid. He listened again to the feminine voice, which was accompanied by a tapping noise. It came to him then, and he pictured Sally Po standing with her arms crossed and foot tapping, explaining again what was going on. He could almost picture her sweeping one of her braids behind her shoulder right before she started tapping her foot. Curiosity was starting to eat at him; he wanted to know what they were saying about him. Forcing his eyelids to open slightly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sal…" Quatre stopped breathlessly and felt a quick jab of fear hit him. He couldn't even saw her name without feeling like he had run a mile or so. Why was his body not responding for him? Willing the fear away, Quatre tried again. "Sall..y"

Instantly he heard footsteps come to his side. "Hey, Quatre. How are you feeling?"

Amused at her question, Quatre smiled slowly, "Peachy."

He felt something grab his wrist and elbow. "Quatre I need to take some blood for a few tests. Do you mind?"

Shaking his head that felt as if it was filled with lead, Quatre allowed her to take a couple of samples. When she was done, she explained that he was to stay in bed until she returned later with the test results. He then heard her inform Rashid to make sure that the blond definitely didn't get up. 'No, trust.' Quatre thought tiredly. He heard thundering footsteps and knew Rashid had come to stand beside him.

"Would you like anything, Master Quatre?" The gruff voice sounded broken and worried, which made Quatre feel even worse.

"No.. thanks… Rashi..d" Quatre knew that he was causing the big man to worry and that he knew that his friend would stay by his side until Sally returned. Feelings of guilt and appreciation filled Quatre as he drifted off to sleep.

Sally Po carefully placed the blood specimen she received from Quatre onto the thin glass shield and then placed it into the microscopic scanner. She only had to wait a couple of seconds before she heard the familiar sound of paper being printed and the soft beep from the computer. Looking over the results, she thanked herself that for not drinking anything because she would have surely spit it out in surprise. Glancing at the computer to make sure that everything was read correctly she softly cursed to herself. She had expected to find something similar to this with the pilots after the war had ended, but she didn't expect Quatre to be the one. Standing from her chair, Sally Po grabbed her coat and walked out the door, dreading what she was about to do. When Sally finally reached the Winner Mansion, she was surprised to see a motorcycle in the driveway. Pulling up next to it in her car, she saw the black and silver streaked designs.

'Heero', she thought worriedly. 'What is he doing here? Quatre sure wouldn't have called him, maybe that huge fellow did, but still that wouldn't make sense.' She took the steps quickly and knocked on the door twice. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again a little louder. Becoming impatient she opened the door and peeked in just in time to catch a very odd seen. Quatre's large bodyguard was standing at gunpoint and Heero was the culprit holding it.

"Please Mr Yui, I can't let you up there until Dr Sally Po comes back."

Sally walked in and allowed the door to shut softly behind her.

"She's here. Move." Heero's usual monotone voice held a dangerous edge to it.

"Yui, put that thing away. I asked Rashid to make sure Quatre was not disturbed before I came back. He was just doing his job."

Sally let out a soft snort and walked past the two men.

"What is wrong with Winner?" Sally ignored the question, hearing footsteps following her.

"Dr Po! Do you know what is wrong with Master Quatre? It's nothing serious?"

Hearing the worry and slight hope in the older man's voice caused Sally's determination to falter slightly from the task at hand. Making it to Quatre's door, she turned towards her two followers.

"Its nothing life threatening with the proper treatment. Once I talk with him and start him on his medication he should be fine in a couple of months."

She watched as an invisible weight was lifted off the big man's shoulders. He smiled sadly and walked passed her towards the door. Opening it for her, Rashid put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, "Thank You. Do what you can but I will warn you, Master Quatre is very stubborn."

Knowing how serious the big man was caused Sally to hold back her typical joke, as she walked into the dark room. Hearing the door closed she glanced back to see the two men still with her, "I'm not sure Quatre will be comfortable with so many present."

She was hoping they would get the hint and it looked like they did until a soft voice from the bed interrupted. "They… can stay."

Quatre saw the grave look on Sally's face when he interrupted, but he knew that she should have understood that Heero and Rashid could be trusted. Besides he probably just had some sort of bug, maybe a weird form of the flu or something. He watched as Sally came closer and Rashid stayed back towards the door with Heero. He started to sit up and Sally put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Dr Sally... I am fine... I can sit up." She removed her hand and helped him sit up, using his pillows for props.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Quatre looked into her soft blue eyes and found nothing but worry and concern. It was unsettling.

"I have more… strength now than… I did this morning."

Sally nodded, noticing that he wasn't gasping for breath as much.

"Quatre.." She stopped and looked at the pale blond. He was staring at her and if possible his eyes seemed to grow even more innocent.

She cleared her throat and placed her hand on his shoulder once more, "Quatre you seem to have Human Immunodeficiency Virus and that it seems you are just a stage away from having Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome."

She watched the eyes of the petite blond widen until they seemed to cover his whole face. Quatre slowly looked away from the doctor and focused on the covers of his bed. His mind was running in circles.

"Quatre."

He nodded his head to show that he heard her voice, but kept his eyes focused on the bedspreads in front of him.

"Quatre, I need to ask you a few personal questions,"

Sally glanced towards the other two occupants in the room and then back at Quatre. Watching the petite blond handle the news tugged on Sally's heart for her to do something. She sighed and sat on the bed next to Quatre. Quatre felt her place an arm on her shoulders, but still didn't move.

"Quatre?"

He felt her slightly squeeze his shoulders and then rest her other hand on his arm. Quatre closed his eyes and cleared his throat,

"You had some questions, Dr Sally?" She glanced again at the two by the door and this time Quatre caught it.

"I'm guessing.. that these questions are going to be.. extremely personal..?"

He watched as she nodded her head. Sighing he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the distant sound of the phone ringing.

"Master Quatre, I will get the phone while you answer these questions."

Quatre watched as his loyal Arabian friend literally rushed out of the room. Shaking his head slowly he let out a light giggle; "Rashid is… never good at… bad news."

His smile faded quickly and was replaced by a frown instantly.

"Your questions?" His voice sounding foreign and Quatre started to feel nervousness set in.

"Have you had any relationships in the past 6 years?"

"Yes"

"Any of them sexual?"

"No"

Sally closed her hands into fists, trying to hide them from shaking as she asked the next question. "Have you ever had any voluntary sexual activities?"

There was a long silence and from the other side of the room Heero could see the light fade out of the blonde's eyes and be replaced by a dark hardness.

"No"

Feeling his muscles tighten and his jaw set, Heero waited for the next question to be asked. "Have you ever.."

"Doctor… I have never… had any voluntary relations."

The steely glare that Quatre shot Sally with took away any doubts that she may have had. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Sally was deep in thought, while Quatre looked as though he was trying to escape his. A couple of minutes went by before Sally asked another question.

"Do you remember when?"

The slight blond didn't answer immediately; instead he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

"It has been seven years and four months since."

Again silence ensued as Sally took in this information.

Quatre felt a tug at his heart and felt a wave of anger. Surprised he glanced up quickly to find the source. Standing by the door in the shadows was Heero Yui. For some reason, Quatre had forgotten that the silent brunette was in the room. Bringing his hand instinctively towards his chest, Quatre rubbed gently. 'Does that mean that the anger I'm feeling is coming from him?'. He could understand Heero's anger, but he didn't expect the stoic pilot to be THIS upset. Quatre himself had accepted what happened as part of being a Gundam Pilot and so he was able to continue with his missions as though nothing happened. Of course he still had nightmares about what happened and he was still scared at the slightest possibility of it happening again.

When Sally had started asking the questions, Quatre knew what was going to be asked and had started preparing himself. He had willed each new onslaught of images away with each question. But even remembering it didn't make him as angry as he felt Heero was.

"… … should only be a month and then you'll be back to normal."

Blinking back to reality, Quatre turned towards Sally Po.

"I'm sorry." he smiled sheepishly, "Could you say that again?"

Sally nodded in understanding and repeated her sentence. "Well, As I was saying.. We can cure this disease with Immunostimulants, a couple of strong antibiotics, and also a WBcB. You won't need a large dosage because of your already boosted immune system, which by the way is what has kept you safe so far. If you continue with the medication I give you, you should be back to normal in a couple of months."

Quatre smiled softly, "Thanks, Sal."

"Don't thank me yet, Quatre. The side effects from these medications together will probably put you out of work and out of action for those months"

Sighing, Quatre lifted his blond eyebrow at his doctor, "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Sally stood up finally and rolled her eyes dramatically. "You Pilots are going to be the end of me. I would feel a lot better if you had someone to watch over you and help administer the medication to you… because..."

She raised her hand to stop the argument she saw coming from the petite blond, "There will be times that you will not be able to do so yourself."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Quatre glanced down at his bedspreads again; to anyone else he would have looked like a pouting child and not an ex-gundam pilot. "Dr Sally, I don't see…"

"I'll do it."

Both pair of light blue eyes stared across the room at the stoic pilot who hadn't said a word till now. Uncrossing hi arms, Heero walked towards the two figures by the bed and focused on Sally Po.

"I will stay and administer the medications to Winner. Along with watching to make sure he doesn't have any reactions."

Quatre snapped his mouth shut that had somehow fell open. "That's… not necessary. I have… Rashid."

Quatre started to feel himself growing tired again, but he wasn't about to give in. "Heero…you don't…"

Prussians blue eyes focused on Cerulean. "Rashid is not properly trained to administer IVs and other medical attention you may need. I am here and the only other candidates are gone, except for Dr Po here."

Heero's matter-o-fact voice left no room for argument and even if he could think of one, Quatre doubted he could carry on with it. His body was growing heavier and pretty soon he would have to lie back down. Nodding his head weakly, He glanced at Sally and then at Heero.

"Fine." Quatre muttered, he felt a hand pulling his shoulder back and he obliged.

"Alright, I'll start the IV now, Heero I'll go over the dosage with you after I'm through, also I'm going to need…"

Quatre didn't hear the rest. He was falling again into the darkness and this time it was welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

See typically I would say some really smart stuff here or maybe something wacky... but I'm pretty sure... none of y'all really care.

So enough of my chitchat and on with the story!

With the setting sun peeking through the blinds, one could see how tranquil the Winner mansion was. That is, if you ignored the soft dripping of the IV that connected to the pale wrist of the mansion's heir. Staring down at the petite blond, Heero again felt anger cloud his thoughts. All of the pilots had secrets, all of the pilots had faced hardships, but for some reason none of the pilots believed Quatre should have. Yes, he was a pilot and a darn good one at that, but it didn't seem fair that the blond should be the one to suffer because of it. Shifting uncomfortably in the chair Rashid provided for him, Heero glanced at the IV and checked the level of its contents. Quatre only had two ccs to go before Heero had to close the valve and disconnect it from the boy's wrist. Starting to feel his legs cramp again, Heero stood and moved to stand against the wall. Again focusing on the blond, Heero let his thoughts wander. Out of all the pilots, Quatre was who kept them living. Every time they thought about their lives and how welcome death would be, Quatre seemed to always be there to show them that there was more to live for and other paths to be followed. It was because of Quatre that Heero himself finally gave up on trying to commit suicide. He never tried to kill himself personally by using a gun or knife, but he did try through his jobs. He started out as a smuggler, then a bodyguard, and finally he ended at being a preventor. Sure his job was still dangerous, but he no longer tried to do a three-man mission by himself or try to purposely give criminals the chance to shoot him first. He no longer did that and the reason why was lying on the bed in front of him suffering from a god forsaken disease that some as…

A soft knock brought Heero out of his thoughts. Kicking off the wall, he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to reveal another one of Quatre's Arabian bodyguards.

"How is Master Quatre?"

The man looked generally concerned but that didn't mean Heero trusted him like Quatre did.

"Sleeping" was all he replied and decided to level his famous glare at the worried man.

The man took the hint and bowed his head in apology, "Ah. I'm sorry. Rashid has asked if you would like a meal?"

Without so much as blinking, Heero declined and shut the door softly. He wouldn't leave Quatre's side until the IV was done. Remembering, Heero went over and checked the contents level again. A half cc left and then it was time to take it out. Standing close to the bedside gave Heero a better view of the slight blond. Quatre was sleeping quietly but from the frown on his features, he wasn't enjoying whatever dream he was having. Seeing his hand moving towards Quatre forehead automatically, Heero quickly snatched it back to his side. He couldn't understand why he wanted to comfort the blond except for the fact that it just felt natural. It was also natural to be angry about what the blond went through, but Heero knew that he would have been upset nonetheless because he could have prevented it. If what Quatre said was correct about when the 'incident' happened, he knew that there had to have been a way he could have stopped it. Heero was there. They had even shared a cell at the time.

Checking the IV once again, Heero closed the valve and removed part of the IV. When Quatre's wrist was free, Heero moved it under the blankets slowly and again felt his hand moving towards the blonde's forehead. Stopping himself, the stoic brunette sat back down in the chair next to the bed and decided to wait for the Quatre to wake. Heero had some questions that needed to be answered.

"That's IT!"

Duo yelled angrily. He had tried all day to reach his best friend and the only answer he got was from that big ape telling him 'Master Quatre is unavailable at the moment'. Grabbing his jacket, Duo stormed out his front door and toward his truck. He had called Quatre's cell phone at least six times and had only reached his voice mail. Deciding that his best pal could be at home, Duo then tried the VID phone and that was when Quatre's bodyguard answered.

"When I see Rash-shoe or whatever his name is, he better have a darn good reason for not letting me talk to Quat."

Driving towards the Winner mansion, Duo started considering why Quatre wouldn't answer his phone. 'He could be sick or working, but knowing Quatre he'd work while he's sick.' After driving for 20 minutes to his best friend house, Duo was surprised to see Heero's motorcycle already there. Curiosity eating at him, Duo went over and inspected the lone bike. Seeing that the dried water spots of rain from the night before caused Duo to whistle loudly.

"Quatre you dog!"

Smiling to himself, Duo started up the front steps, intent on giving his favorite friend a hard time. Without even stopping to knock, the braided brunette swung the front door open and walked in. The house was deadly quiet which wasn't unusual, but the weird uneasiness he was feeling was. Walking up towards the office, Duo heard the thundering footsteps of the huge Arabian.

"Mr. Duo…"

Duo never let him finish; he was on the big man in an instant.

"Where do you get off telling me that MY best friend is 'unavailable'" insinuating the unavailable part, Duo missed the worried look in the big mans eyes.

"If he knew that you were purposely keeping me from… … Why are you shushing me?"

It was a comical sight to see the big man press a finger to his lips and try to quietly 'shush' the braided brunette. The sight brought a smile to Duo's lips immediately.

"Master Quatre is not feeling very well, that is why I couldn't allow you to talk with him", whispered the large Arabian. "If you want I will take you to him."

"Yeah, I bet he's not feeling well." 'After having a guest here all night'. Duo intoned adding the last part mentally.

The big man walked upstairs towards Quatre's bedroom. Watching him knock lightly, Duo pushed beside the big man.

"Thanks. I got it from here."

Dismissing the big man was easy; now trying to figure out how to mess with the two behind the door was going to be difficult. The last thing Duo wanted was Heero's gun pointed at his head. Placing his trademark smile on, Duo heard the sound of the doorknob turning. Piercing blue eyes greeted Duo, causing the braided brunette's smile to disappear completely. Something was wrong. The look Heero was sporting told him that something was not right with his blond friend. Sure, Heero never really changed his expressions but once you knew the man you could tell the difference.

"What's going on?"

The Prussian eyes studied him for a minute before opening the door a little bit wider, allowing Duo to enter. Not even a second later, Duo found himself next to the blonde's bedside.

"Quatre"

Feeling his arm being captured in a tight grip, Duo turned to look at Heero. Ignoring the warning in Heero's eyes, Duo roughly shook his arm loose from the grip.

"Buzz off Heero." Reaching down to grab his best friend's hand, Duo felt the part of the IV still inserted in the pale wrist. Swallowing against the knot, Duo tried again to wake his friend.

"Hey Quat."

Long eyelashes fluttered softly until a soft blue could be seen under the eyelids. Yawning softly, cerulean eyes looked into amethyst.

"Duo…" the greeting was accompanied by a smile.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?"

A short laugh was attempted before the blond answered, "Why... does everyone... keep asking that? I'm fine... just tired"

Duo watched the blue eyes look past him and saw the smile falter slightly.

"Alright buddy. Go back to sleep. I was just curious."

Duo didn't like seeing his friend in such a weak state, and he definitely didn't like the way the blond was upset over something and Heero knew what that something was. Placing Quatre's hand back down, Duo turned sharply towards the stoic man behind him. Whispering harshly, Duo did nothing to hide his anger,

"What wrong with him?"

Heero studied his braided friend in front of him. Anger radiated from him in visible waves. Walking a couple of steps away from the bed, Heero waited for the angered man to join him.

"He will recover in time."

It wasn't Heero's place to say what was wrong with Quatre and what had happened to him, it was Quatre's. But that didn't make Duo feel any better. Heero suddenly found himself roughly grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the wall.

"I didn't ask that. I asked what is wrong with him!"

Meeting the angered gaze without blinking, Heero let his own anger slip slightly into his own voice, "That is for Quatre to tell. All I can say is that it is nothing serious and that he WILL recover."

Duo didn't let go of stoic man immediately instead he waited until he was sure that Heero was telling him the truth and then let go. Walking swiftly back to Quatre's side, Duo noticed the IV stand. Memorizing the name of the medication, Duo sat down in the chair next to the bedside.

"Go take a bath or something. I will watch him."

Heero stayed where he was for a moment before walking towards the door, "Call me when he wakes."

And with that Heero walked out. Duo folded his hands in front of him and placed his elbows on the soft bed. He knew something was up when not even Heero would tell him what was going on and judging by the medication that Quatre was being treated with, it wasn't 'nothing serious' as the stoic brunette had put it.

Quatre didn't wake until the dawn of the next day. His internal clock causing him to wake as soon as the first rays of sunlight touched the bedroom floor. Taking a couple of deep breaths to make sure that he was still alive, Quatre slowly opened his eyes. He stared at his ceiling for a couple of minutes before the faint sound of someone snoring hit his ears. Looking to his left, Quatre was surprised to see his braided friend asleep in a chair. 'When did Duo get here?' Sitting up, Quatre noticed that his body wasn't quite as tired as it was yesterday, but he was still sporting the migraine. Moving his limbs sluggishly, the slight blond yawned quietly. Hearing a soft snort brought Quatre's attention back to his sleeping friend.

"Duo?"

He watched as his braided friend mumbled something unintelligible and stir slightly. Quatre tried again.

"Duo?"

The brunette acted as if someone had thrown a pail of water on him, He shot up and was at Quatre's side instantly.

"Quat! Are you okay? What happened? Did you get sick? Shot? Do I need to go find someone and hurt them for you?"

Taken aback from the onslaught of question, Quatre stared wide-eyed for a minute before he registered everything his best friend had asked. Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Quatre looked into his friend's worried amethyst eyes.

"I'm fine, Duo. You don't need to go kill anyone."

Looking away, Quatre let his smile slip.

"I just contracted a disease, but it's nothing serious or life threatening."

Again looking back at his friend, Quatre noticed that Duo's worried expression didn't change.

"I'm fine, Duo really."

Still the brunette's expression stayed the same; Quatre continued to look reassuringly into Duo's eyes until he suddenly found himself in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Quatre could feel guilt starting to eat at his heart.

"Quatre, I saw the medication. It's not just a disease. I'm your best bud, you can tell me, Quatre. What is wrong?"

The soft whisper of Duo's voice tugged hard against Quatre's heart, making the guilt he was already feeling, ten times worse. He knew that he would have to tell Duo one day, but that didn't make it any easier. Duo had become his best friend after the war ended. Duo was Quatre's first real friend his own age. Of course he had business associates, that could be considered friends, but none of them even came close to the bond that he and the brunette had formed. Closing his eyes, Quatre steadied his thoughts and determination.

"Duo."

Feeling the arms holding him tighten, Quatre continued, "Duo, I have… There was…"

Sighing deeply Quatre tried once more, "I have what people call the Human Immunodeficiency Virus."

Amethyst met Cerulean causing Quatre to swallow hard.

"I received the disease… during the war."

Quatre prayed that his friend would be able to pick up on how it happened without Quatre having to go into everything. Sure he had buried the incident in his past, but that didn't mean that it couldn't resurface with as much reality as if it had just happened. Not dwelling on it was also how Quatre was able to keep going, and right now looking into his braided friend's eyes, Quatre could see the many emotions running through them.

After the realization hit of what Quatre meant, Duo felt a surge of emotions. He started with anger. Anger at what happened to his innocent friend and also anger at the man who did it. Duo didn't know exactly who, but he would find out and then make him pay. The next emotion was sadness, he knew that the blond had been dealing with what happened for a couple of years now, but that didn't mean It was any easier to deal with. Finally, all he felt was concern. Concern as to what would be happening to his friend now and if this disease could be beat or not. Heero had said that he Quatre would recover with time and medication and that it was Sally Po who said it originally, but that didn't help ease Duo's worries. Again pulling his friend into a bone-crushing hug, Duo whispered softly into the blond hair,

"I'm so sorry, Quat."

The pair stayed holding each other until the bedroom door opened to reveal Heero coming in with a tray of food and some prescription bottles. Duo moved back to his chair as the stoic man approached Quatre without hesitation. Heero set the tray down next to the bed and grabbed the glass of juice and the first medication bottle. Handing the glass to the blond, he poured at two pills from the first bottle and then went for the second medication bottle.

"Here" was all he offered when he gave Quatre the three pills to swallow. Once he was assured that Quatre was going to do as told, Heero turned his attention to the braided brunette sitting next to him.

"Has he told you?"

At Duo's concerned look and nod, Heero continued.

"Someone has to be here to help with the medications and the IVs."

Duo caught the hidden question, and nodded slowly again before added to Heero's statement.

"We will work in shifts for right now until we can think of something else. I know you work during the days, so I'll take them and you can have the nights."

Grunting in agreement, Heero heard an annoyed huff came from behind him.

"I'm sitting right here… you don't have to ignore me."

Both brunettes turned to face the upset blond.

"I can take care of myself, Sally was just being precautious when she said I needed someone to watch me."

It was Duo that spoke up first, "Listen Quat. This meds are pretty strong and since we don't know what they are going to do, we have to watch you for safety reasons."

Huffing again, the slight blond crossed his arms over his chest protectively, "I don't need anyone to watch over me. I am not in grade school anymore."

Rolling his eyes Duo copied the blonde's stance; "Well I hope you weren't taking such potent medications in grade school also."

By the stubborn look the blond was shooting his braided friend, Heero didn't doubt that this argument would go on for another hour or so. And He was not going to sit around listening to the two ex-pilots argue like little children.

"You do not have a choice. You need someone with medical experience. Duo and I have that as well as the advantage of also being your friends."

It felt weird saying the word friend out loud. Heero had never really said it too often and when he did it was usually asking someone else's about their friends. He noticed that Quatre must have caught his use of words and decided to let the subject drop, or at least until Heero was out of the room. Standing, Heero looked from one man to the other and then made his way toward the door.

But he was stopped by a slightly annoyed blond, "What are you doing here anyways, Heero?"

Reaching the door, Heero opened it slightly, but paused before walking out.

"You had invited me over for lunch a month ago."

Quatre's wide eyes proved that the slight blond had forgotten. Walking out, Heero distractingly heard Duo question the blond further. Even though he knew he shouldn't care, but there was something within Heero that was hurt to see that the blond had forgotten him; even if it was only for lunch date.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes... I know it's gonna show up that I didn't update.. but I added more onto this chapter since it was too short for my taste. So if you've already read it… just scroll down to the " . . . . "

Thanks-a-bunches!

"When did you invite Mr. Perfect over for lunch?"

Duo's voice rang through the room as Quatre watched the bedroom door shut softly. Of course he had forgotten about his and Heero's lunch date. He never expected the other to remember let alone show up, "I honestly... can't remember, Duo."

Looking towards his best friend in the world, Quatre racked his brain trying to find out the exact date that he had set aside for the quiet ex-pilot. Well, to be truthful the date that his secretary had set up for him.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't even tell your BEST friend about you going on a date with THE 'Perfect Soldier'."

Raising a blond eyebrow, Quatre settled a disapproving look towards his 'best' friend. "Actually, it wouldn't have been a date and plus" gesturing towards himself, Quatre snorted slightly, "I've been a little preoccupied."

Hearing Quatre's dry humor, Duo sighed softly and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. All Duo could do was smile at Quatre in apology and give the small shoulder a quick squeeze. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, which is always considered rare when Duo is in the room. Enjoying the silence but not his pounding headache, Quatre closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Seeing Quatre's action caused the braided brunette to worry immediately.

"Quatre are you okay?"

Nodding his head slowly, Quatre moved his hand so that it covered his eyes. The pain behind his eyes was gradually growing since he first woke, and now it felt like a full-blown migraine.

"By Allah! If its not one thing its another" the blond whispered angrily while laying back down slowly.

He felt a hand on the back of his head, guiding him safely towards a pillow. It was moments like this that made Quatre glad that he had someone he could count on. He faintly heard the rustle of paper and the sound of a chair squeaking. Quatre had dealt with concussion after concussion, but they all felt nothing like what his head was going through now. The pounding was deafening and if it kept escalating, Quatre knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hear a thing because of it. He heard Duo's voice and felt his braided friend's presence move away. The silence that followed eased some of the pain in the blonde's head, but not enough to really matter. Grabbing his pillow from underneath his head, Quatre settled it onto his face softly. He welcomed the added silence and darkness with a sigh. It seemed like hours had passed before he felt his wrist being grabbed by cold fingers. Reacting on instinct, Quatre snatched away and sat up quickly to confront his assailant and then immediately wishing he hadn't. Dark Prussian eyes stared at the small blond has he covered his face with a pale hand. Quatre cursed his instincts for having forgotten about the splitting headache he was having. A cold hand touched his chin and brought Quatre face to face with those dark blue eyes. Confused about the gentleness he was being shown, Quatre stared at Heero watching carefully for any hint of emotion. Quatre let out the breath he was holding when he felt his chin being moved side to side. Heero was only checking his pupils to see how well they are focusing. That was it. But even though Quatre reasoned with himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was something more behind those cold eyes.

"It's time for the IV"

Heero's voice penetrated through the silence and Quatre unwillingly winced. The hand moved from his chin down to his wrist and started playing with the IV. It wasn't until he looked away from Heero that he realized Duo was in the room as well. Quatre could feel the faint blush appear on his cheeks as he watched the braided ex-pilot.

Duo had watched the whole interaction between Heero and Quatre silently. Still watching he felt Quatre's eyes fall on him and as Duo stared back, he didn't miss the blush appear on Quatre's pale cheeks. Smirking, Duo decided that his buddy needed a little pick me up and knew that he was the one for the job. Walking around until he ended up behind Heero completely but still a couple of feet away from the kneeling perfect soldier, Duo set his plan into action. Pursing his lips and holding an invisible person, Duo started making kissing faces. After giving 'sweet' kisses for a minute, Duo closed his eyes dramatically, stuck out his tongue and started waving it around wildly. Hearing Quatre stifle a giggle, Duo kept going; this time placing his arms around himself and turning his back on Quatre. He used to do stuff like this all the time to Quatre whenever the poor blond was stuck on the VID phone with a boring meeting. It never failed to lift Quatre's spirit and it definitely wasn't failing now. Turning back around to give Quatre a wink, Duo was surprised that he had added another member to his audience. Heero had completed the IV and was now staring at Duo coldly, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Uh… And see Quatre's that is how you… uh... " Smiling stupidly, Duo shrugged his shoulders and laughed nervously. Quatre's laugh saved Duo from the uncomfortable situation, since Heero had turned his attention back towards the pale blond and away from Duo. Duo waved to get Quatre's attention and then made one more kissing face just for good measure. Watching Quatre roll his eyes playfully, Duo moved towards the door and waved once more, this time for good-bye.

Nodding to Duo in acknowledgement, Quatre watched him leave and then turned his attention back to Heero.

"I'm sorry, Heero. You'll have to forgive Duo he's a… little different?" The blond offered sheepishly.

Hearing Heero grunt, Quatre smiled a little more and then laid himself slowly back down. He was definitely going to have to shoot Duo for what he did. Not only did he make Quatre laugh which made the blonde's head hurt worse, but he also embarrassed Quatre as well. There was no way that Heero could have watched what Duo was doing and not realize that Quatre had certain strong feelings for him. But of course, this was Heero Yui, the perfect soldier. Quatre fished for his discarded pillow until he felt something soft settle against his face.

"Here. Duo will come back in 2 hours to check on the fluid level. I have to go but will be back by 1900 hours."

Quatre nodded his head gently and closed his eyes against the wave of nausea he felt hit him. "Thanks, Heero. I'm… sorry for the trouble."

Swallowing hard, Quatre took a calming breath before finishing, "I'm also sorry… for forgetting our lunch date."

He felt a hand on his shoulder briefly and then it was gone, along with Heero's presence. Heero was gone, off to run whatever errand he had, but not before he gave Quatre the smallest gestures of encouragement. A simple touch of a hand allowed the blond to smile while he was swept off to the dream world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Walking down the stairway, Heero brought his hand into view. His hand had betrayed him. Upon hearing Quatre's apology, his hand acted immediately, without so much as a thought coming from Heero himself. He knew that he should be cursing his hand, but he couldn't. Hearing the relief in Quatre's sigh made whatever anger he may have had dissipate completely. Quatre was searching for comfort and reassurance and from what Heero could tell, his hand held all of that and more. Heero flexed his fingers slowly and watched in amazement. He couldn't believe that a simple touch was all that was needed to help the blond, but what Heero couldn't believe more was the fact that he was entertaining the idea of helping the blond more often. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Heero went in search of the other ex-pilot. He didn't have to go far before he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Walking into the rather large kitchen, Heero spotted Duo in the process of making a sandwich.

"Hey Heero! So which do you think would taste better? Bologna or salami?"

Ignoring the question, Heero leveled a glare at the smiling Duo.

"You're right the salami would taste better."

Still opting to ignore the braided boy, Heero crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Hearing Duo start to ramble, Heero allowed his eyes to close. He knew what Duo was trying to do. Talking and cheerfulness was what kept the braided ex-pilot's mind off of what was happening. It was almost like Duo believed that if he was happy, then everything would be okay. Everyone knew that Duo handled his problems this way, in fact, all the other pilots had different ways to relieve their stress. Wufei meditated or practiced martial arts. Trowa spent time with his animals at the circus. Quatre played his music and Heero listened to the sweet melodies that Quatre played. Heero opened his eyes in time to catch Duo taking an enormous bite out of the sandwich.

"I'm going to work."

Even though he said what he needed to say, Heero found himself still leaning against the wall staring at the person across the room. As much as he was willing his body to move he knew he couldn't go anywhere until he heard confirmation from Duo. After a long pause, Duo seemed to finally catch on.

"I'll keep an eye on him and call you if anything comes up."

Nodding, Heero finally moved from his spot and headed out the kitchen.

No sooner had he walked out did a smirk cover Duo's face.

"Awe! Is Heero worried about our cute little blond?"

Knowing that he said it loud enough to be heard, Duo allowed his smirk to grow even bigger. As much as he loved to screw with Heero about his hidden feelings for Quatre, Duo couldn't help but feel relieved. If Heero cared, then the sickly blond would definitely be taken care of.

--

Heero glanced at the clock once more. It was almost 6 o'clock. He had promised Quatre that he would return by 7pm, but there seemed to be no end to the paperwork piled on his desk. Squashing the urge to moan, Heero picked up his pen and started signing all the required forms. Unconsciously, he checked the clock again. It was now five minutes after 6pm. He had 25 more minutes left to finish typing out to reports. Turning his attention to his laptop, Heero started typing fervently. He was half way through his second report when a shadow fell over his shoulder.

"Mr. Yui?"

Grunting in acknowledgement, Heero continued his task. It seemed to take forever for the person behind him to finally ask their question.

"Lady Une would like to see you."

Ignoring the request, Heero put the finishing touches on his final report. He glanced at the clock once more. It was now 6:20pm. Une better not take up his time with something mediocre. Standing quickly, Heero grabbed his keys and backpack. He was going to leave immediately after Une was finished with him. He made his way to her office, not even noticing the deep onyx eyes watching him carefully. He knocked once on the Lady's office door and waited. After a muffled 'Enter', Heero stopped quietly into the room.

"What is this?"

Lady Une was sitting at her desk calmly holding an email Heero had sent her earlier. Wondering way she was even asking, Heero looked at her questioning.

"A printed out email."

Lady Une did nothing to hide the astonishment in her voice. "Yes, Heero, it is. But why are you sending me a paid time off form?"

Of course Heero could see why this would be such an issue, seeing how he has never asked for a day off in the 5 years he's been working for the Preventors, but right now he didn't have the time to deal with it. Leveling his deadly glare on the his boss, Heero crossed his arms slowly. Lady Une understood what that stance meant. When Heero Yui crossed his arms that slowly and cocked his head to one side, it could only mean that he wasn't about to diddle-dally on any small talk. He would get what he wants with or without approval. Sighing in defeat, the Lady softened her gaze.

"I know that you have put down that your asking off for personal reasons and as your boss I cannot ask you what those reasons are, but as your friend I would like to know if everything is okay?"

The sincerity she was feeling echoed in her voice, but Heero still couldn't let her know what was going on. It was Quatre's duty to tell those who he thought needed to know, not Heero's. Even when Duo had asked him, Heero still couldn't say anything without Quatre's permission. Keeping his gaze steady, Heero unfolded his arms before answering.

"Everything is fine with me."

He hoped that Lady Une would catch onto his wording and realize that he was fine but someone else wasn't. She didn't have to necessarily think that it was Quatre, but at least she would know that it wasn't Heero. Watching her carefully considering his words, Heero waited for his okay to go. It finally came after a long sustained silence. Dismissing himself, Heero glanced at the clock hanging on the wall nearest to him. It was 6:37pm. He was going to be late. Cursing himself and his employer, Heero sprinted out of the office and towards his waiting motorcycle. Jumping onto his bike and peeling out of the parking lot, Heero drove as fast as his bike would go. He didn't care what laws he broke, as long as he didn't break his promise to Quatre.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update... Let's just say that my life had been a little hectic this past month or so. My sister-in-law who WAS pregnant got sick and had to go into the hospital, which meant that I had to watch my nephew who is still in diapers. Then when she finally got out of the hospital… final exams were happening at my school and so I had to study my butt off. But of course on the day of my last final, she decided to tell me that she was in labor and needed me to drive her to the hospital. Which meant I got my nephew again until she delivered my other nephew. (Who by the way has a shock of blond hair and is the 2nd cutest thing in the world; since my first nephew is the 1st.) Oh and finally... my homophobic computer genius brother decided to move back in with us and so I've had to hide all my stories, files, and everything! So right now I'm typing this at work where I can save it on a thumb drive.

But anywho—I didn't give up... just been a little preoccupied… also... Is anyone interested in being a beta for me?

z

z

z

z

Go to work.

Leave work.

Go to Quatre's.

Relieve Duo.

Watch over the blond.

Fall asleep in chair.

Woken up by Duo.

Repeat.

That was Heero's schedule for the past two weeks. Ever since he had found out about the blonde's disease and decided to help care for him, Heero had done little else. He didn't mind at all since for some reason he felt a very unorthodox need to be there for the blond and to offer comfort when needed. Of course after the first couple of days Quatre stopped complaining as much when he realized that there were going to be times that he needed someone here. But there were times when Quatre definitely didn't want anyone around. Right now being one of those times.

Hearing another retching noise, Heero grabbed the quivering shoulders of the person kneeling beside him. Currently the blonde ex-pilot had his face hovering over the white porcelain toilet, and coughing violently. Pale hands come up to grab each side of the bowl tightly. Feeling the blonde's shoulders shift slightly; Heero tightened his grip and started to help the blond stand. He was interrupted as a loud smack sounded through the expansive bathroom.

"I can do it myself!" was the angry whisper that came next.

Heero didn't have to look to know that Quatre had tears of anger and frustration flowing down his cheeks. He didn't have to look to know that the flush on the blonde's cheeks was from embarrassment more than anything. He didn't have to look because he has seen this scene plenty of times. He had it memorized because each time that it happened he felt the same pang in his chest. Heero let go of the small shoulders he was holding, but didn't back up. Today the blonde was having a violent reaction to the medications he was given and if this episode was going to be any indication of what was to come; Quatre was going to be embarrassed and frustrated from now till this was over. A choked sob cut through the silence and Heero allowed his gaze to follow the blonde's movement. Quatre had worked himself to an almost standing position and was reaching for the counter for better leverage. Heero didn't reach out to help. Quatre had made it clear with the smack to Heero's hand that he wasn't going to accept help this time. The blond was now standing, but still holding onto the counter for support. Heero took in the blonde's appearance while he waited. Vomit spotted with blood covered the pajama shirt the blond was wearing. The vomit came from Quatre not making it to the bathroom before passing out and the blood from hitting his head when he fell. Heero hadn't been in the room because of a phone call from Duo and came back inside the room to find a pale Quatre on the floor in a pool of throw up. He had been angry when his eyes fell upon the scene. He had cursed Duo for calling and Quatre for not calling. But he couldn't blame either of them. Duo had called to say that Wufei had wanted to come visit and see if he could be of any help. When questioned about how Wufei found out, Duo had laughed and stated that it was among friends. Quatre hadn't called because of his pride. And as much as Heero had cursed at such a little thing, Heero knew that if he was in Quatre's situation; he would have done the same. Hell, had done the same. How many times had he injured himself and instead of following what Sally had said, did what he wanted? No, Heero couldn't blame Quatre, but he could blame himself. He should have been in the room to help the blond.

Now seeing the blond weakly make his way towards the bathroom door, Heero stood to stop him. He reached out and placed a restraining hand on the blonde's thin arm. When Quatre stopped and turned to face him, Heero was tempted to soften his gaze. The tears were still running down those pale cheeks and the blue eyes were hardened to the point where they almost matched Heero's.

"You need to clean up."

Out of everything he wanted to say that was the only phrase he would allow. How would it look for the perfect soldier to start saying comforting things to his companion? People would believe he had gone soft and may try to come after him again. But yet, he still wanted to say something… anything to Quatre to make those tears go away. The pain in his chest seemed to grow when the hardened eyes turned away and the arm snatched from his grasp.

"Wufei's coming."

There was no answer. Silence followed and Heero was tempted to place a hand on the thin shoulder. He watched the blond until he noticed the slight swaying and the unmistakable signs of the blond blacking out. Jumping forward, Heero caught Quatre just as he fell backwards. Looking down to check the blonde's pupils, his eyes never made it to the blonde's face. His eyes stopped at the patch of skin that was showing from under his tank top and the blond hair that rested against it. The contrast between his skin and the light blond locks had Heero mesmerized. He didn't understand how such a little thing could look so… perfect. Shaking his head, Heero tried to clear his thoughts before they started traveling in forbidden territory. A slight moan helped in sending his thoughts elsewhere. Heero watched as a shaking hand covered the pale face below him and cerulean blue eyes peeked at him.

"I'm… sorry." Even though the words were familiar, they didn't sound right coming from the pink lips. Heero shook his head slightly and grunted softly. He continued to stare into those blue eyes until he saw a tan hand cup the side of the pale face. He froze and he barely noticed that Quatre did as well. His hand had betrayed him again and this time Quatre was able to notice. And now that he was staring into those cerulean eyes, Heero wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. His dilemma was solved however when the slight blond let out a short giggle and tried to sit up. Heero removed his hand quickly and leaned back so that Quatre would have room to move.

"How romantic…" He heard Quatre whisper and Heero watched the blond look down at himself.

"… All while covered in throw-up" The soft chuckle that came allowed Heero to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You need to get cleaned up."

"Yes, I know. I just don't think I…" Quatre stopped and looked at Heero, shame evident on his pale face. Heero understood what the blond was asking and nodded in reply. Quatre wouldn't be able to stand for too long in a shower, which meant that he would have to take a bath. All Heero had to do was start the bath and get Quatre in the water and the blond would do the rest. He wouldn't even have to be in the bathroom once the blonde was settled, but the problem was trying not to feel awkward while getting Quatre ready. Getting up from his spot where he was kneeling next to Quatre, Heero made his way to the bathtub. Making sure the water was the right temperature; he looked around for any soap or washrag. There was some soap, but no rag; so Heero walked towards the cabinet under the sink.

"They wouldn't be there. Look in the cabinet above the toilet."

Following the blonde's advice, Heero found the rags and threw one to the side of the tub. Then he looked back towards the blonde on the floor. He watched as Quatre tried to maneuver the pajama shirt off without getting anymore bile on him. When the blond had somewhat successfully removed his shirt, Heero started counting the ribs that were showing. Quatre had always been skinny, but now he looked like a walking skeleton. Heero hadn't seen Quatre shirtless since the beach party the Preventors threw for him and Wufei when they got their promotions over 3 years ago. Since Quatre's illness, Duo had been the one to help the blonde in bathing or anything of that nature, so naturally Heero was shocked at the difference in the Quatre he remembered and the Quatre he saw now. So shocked that he couldn't stop the question from escaping his lips.

"How much have you lost?"

The muscles in the blonde's back tensed and relaxed slowly. Seeing the a pale hand lift and try to reach for the counter, Heero made his way back to the blonde's side. Helping Quatre off the ground was easy and it wasn't until the blond was standing that Heero got an answer to his question.

"Twenty-seven pounds"

The number wouldn't have been so staggering if Quatre had twenty pounds to loose in the first place. Giving a small grunt in disapproval Heero looked over at the tub. He had left the water running and it was at the right height. He glanced at Quatre and saw that the blonde was looking at him already. The Cerulean eyes seemed to be searching his looking for something and Heero suddenly found himself wishing he knew what that something was. Startled by his thoughts, he turned the blond around and started walking towards the tub. They stopped at the tub's side and Heero turned his gaze away when he noticed that Quatre was trying to pull down the pajama pants. Seeing the water starting to run higher than he wanted Heero reached over and turned it off, but as he did so he noticed that the weight on his right arm lessened considerably. Turning sharply, Heero caught Quatre before he fell head first into the water-filled tub.

"Quatre!"

He hadn't meant to say the blonde's name. It fell from his lips just as he caught the slight blonde. Feeling a slight jerk against his chest, Heero felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sor..ry… I was…dizzy..all of a sudden."

Sighing inwardly, Heero straightened Quatre in his arms and looked down to see if he had made any progress with his pants. He had, but they were still bunched around the pale ankles. Heero placed his foot on the pants and started to pick Quatre up slowly. Figuring out what Heero was doing, Quatre helped by moving his feet out of the pant-legs. Once the pale feet were free, Heero kicked the clothing across the floor and looked at Quatre expectedly. Quatre nodded his thanks and placed a foot into the tub and then the other. Once both feet were submerged in the hot water, Heero helped the blond lower himself and made sure that he was comfortable. Making sure the blond was situated; Heero stood up and glanced at Quatre before looking away.

"Call when you're ready" and with that Heero walked out the bathroom and stood next to the partially closed door. Standing in silence as he heard the sound of splashing, Heero leveled his death glare at his hand. His entire body was betraying today. First his hand, then his mouth, and now the heat that was rising to his cheeks. He wasn't blushing but embarrassed. He had seem countless men naked, but seeing Quatre had caused him to feel... shy? childish? He didn't know. But whatever the emotion was, he wasn't fond of it. Scowling to himself and trying to will all images about a certain blond from his head, Heero's nose caught the scent of a pungent odor. He glanced down and caught sight of the darkened spot of the floor where Quatre had fallen earlier. Feeling that cleaning would serve as an excellent distraction, Heero set off to find the cleaning supplies.

It was about an hour later from when Duo had called that they had actually shown up. When Duo and Wufei had walked through the door, Duo made a disgusted face and started complaining about the room smelling like a hospital that was cleaned with ammonia. Wufei, on the other hand, walked to where Quatre and Heero were sitting and asked the famous question of 'How have you been, Winner?' Once the small talk was over, Duo had joined them. After demanding an explanation for the small cut to Quatre's forehead, Duo starting blaming Heero for the smell and accusing him of Quatre abuse. Even though it was rather strong, Quatre was glad for the smell. It at least covered up the fact that he had vomited on the floor because he couldn't even walk five feet to the bathroom without passing out. It was almost like the smell was covering up for his pride as well. He would definitely have to thank Heero for cleaning up even though he did go overboard in doing so. It was rather comforting though to see Duo pointing a finger at Heero accusingly and Heero leveling his glare at the braided brunette. It was so ordinary that it help lift Quatre's spirits slightly that his friends were still who they were even after helping him go through everything. He felt the weight of someone's stare and brought his eyes to meet the piercing ones of Wufei. How Wufei found out about his sickness was no surprise. Duo could never keep a secret. But for as to how much he knew, Quatre was unsure. Hopefully Duo hadn't told him everything.

"How long have you been ill?"

Smiling softly, Quatre silently thanked his braided friend for not spilling all of the beans.

"For about two weeks or so now."

He watched the onyx eyes narrow in concentration as Wufei took in this information. It seemed that Wufei was trying to decide the reason why he wasn't informed sooner. His concentration was broken however when Duo pushed past him.

"Hey Quat? I'm gonna open a window since Mr Perfect couldn't clean up prop..." Duo never finished. He was immediately grabbed by the collar and turned toward a very angry Wufei.

"Watch where you're going idiot." An apologetic grin appeared on his braided friend's face almost instantaneously.

Quatre couldn't help but giggle. This was what he remembered. Wufei and Duo arguing and fighting, while Heero stood in the background with his arms crossed glaring at the two to be quiet. All that was missing was Trowa reading a book and himself coming in with sandwiches. Even though his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, Quatre was happy. Happy that nothing had changed and everything was as it was when the wars ended. He had been so afraid that none of the other pilots would talk to each other again, but thankfully that didn't happen. He wouldn't know what to do now if he was facing this whole mess by himself. If Heero and Duo weren't here he would not have survived a week. And it was because of them that almost everyone was with him now and they are who they are. He smiled brightly and started laughing softly. A soft breeze caught his attention and he glanced up to find Duo hanging out of the window precariously. Glancing at Wufei's face, Quatre could just about read the Asian man's thoughts of pushing the braided brunette out the window. Feeling Heero come up to stand beside him, Quatre looked up expectantly. He saw it then. The feelings that he was looking for when they were in the bathroom earlier, he now saw clearly in Heero's eyes. Maybe Heero didn't know what he was feeling and/or thinking, but Quatre could see it plainly in his eyes. It was that comforting… almost loving gaze that kept Quatre from giving up completely and kept the blond man sane. After a minute, Heero seemed to recover and his usual stoic mask fell into place.

"Its time for your IV."

Upon hearing the statement, Quatre felt a cold sweat form. He really didn't want to go through what he had went though earlier again. He glanced at Duo and Wufei seeing if they were planning on staying. His glance didn't go unnoticed and Wufei swiftly grabbed the tail end of his friend's braid.

"Ow! Watch the braid!"

Ignoring the brunette's cries of pain, Wufei stopped long enough next to Quatre and Heero to offer his help whenever they needed it and then proceeded to drag a ranting brunette out the door. When the door shut soundly, Quatre shifted his gaze back to the stoic man next to him.

"Heero. If I start…"

"I called Sally earlier. She sent some liquid for you to drink that will help with your reactions."

Sighing, Quatre muttered thanks and leaned back into the pillows supporting him. He watched absently as Heero readied the IV line and glanced to the door where Wufei and Duo just exited. They were all being supportive and offering their help wherever it was needed. Quatre wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have his friends to help him. He liked to think of himself as independent and self-supportive, but it was times like this when you find out what you truly are. Lifting his eyes to study the Heero's face, Quatre felt a calm wash over him. He settled back into his pillows farther until he was lying down and started to feel his eyes drift shut. Truly he wouldn't know what to do without Heero being here. As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was of the Prussian blues eyes that belonged to the man that he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Desole!!!!!! Forgive me!!!!!! Gomen!!!!!!

Ahhh! I'm so sorry!! I discovered the amazing world of the Getbackers and Kyou Kara Maoh. I watched every single one of those episodes instead of updating my stories!! My ADD kicked in and made it where instead of thinking about my adorable Quatre and Heero couple I was thinking of Ginji, Ban, and Akabane and/or Wolfram and Yuuri. I swear if you haven't looked into these series you should.

So without further begging -

"No."

The word of finality. When spoken it was supposed to clear all doubt from the mind and give the person asking any questions the clear thought of… 'No'. Especially if that word was uttered from the Heero Yui. At least that is how it was supposed to work, but Lady Une hardly ever took 'no' as an answer.

"I need someone to work this case immediately, Mr. Yui. And right now you are my only field man available."

Lady Une was also one of the few women who could take his piercing gaze without flinching or looking away.

"Get Chang to do it. I'm on leave."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Chang is working another case at the moment and you are no longer on leave since you're PTO ran out a week ago." When she was met by silence, Lady Une continued, "Now, I would like you to travel to…"

"No."

He could see her temper rising. Heero watched the Lady's eyes grow hard and her jaw line tensed. Any other time he would have been a little wary about his job status, but even since Quatre's sickness; Heero could care less. He had watched over the slight blonde the past mouth and a half and right when it seems that Quatre is starting to overcome his human immunodeficiency virus, a job had come up and was threatening to take him away from the person… Heero stopped short his thoughts and blinked his eyes back into focus.

"Heero? Are you alright?"

Cursing himself mentally, Heero turned his focus onto the women seated behind the oak desk. Her hard gaze had softened and was being replaced by a worried one. Heero could feel a small ball of anger forming in his chest. He answered her with a gruff "Hn" and willed his glare to become even harder. Heero Yui was not to be pitied at any moment for anything.

"I know about Quatre's situation and I understand that you have an obligation to be there, however, you also have an obligation to me, your superior."

She was right and Heero knew it. His mind was telling him that, but yet he still had the urge to tell her no one more time. But why? Why would he turn down a job that he normally would have accepted without so much as a second thought? Has Quatre really become that much of a priority in his life? Clenching his fists hard and he focused on the pain coming from his hands and let it clear his mind. He was becoming soft. All of the precautions that he had utilized and all of the walls he had built up were being tore down. Somewhere over the past month it had all happened without Heero realizing it. When had it all happened? Lady Une's voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

"… new recruit do it. I apologize for asking you to do…"

And now he was being treated as though he was a spoiled child. The anger in his chest was making it difficult to breathe. Heero Yui never received special treatment. Soldiers were supposed to do the jobs that they were trained for and figure out the ones that they weren't. A soldier: that was what he was and always will be. Tuning back into Lady Une, who was still offering sympathy, Heero decided to cut into her sentiments.

"I will do it."

Her surprise was evident. Lady Une hardly shows surprise anymore, but she couldn't hide the shock this time.

"Heero, there is no need…"

"I will complete this job for you and have the report returned to you before the deadline. Hand me the file, Lady Une."

The words sounded cold coming out of his mouth, but that is what he wanted. He wanted to become that emotionless man he was before. All these feelings that he had been having were keeping him from thinking properly. A clouded mind would kill you on the battle field. Seeing Lady Une's reluctance to hand over the folder, Heero took a step closer.

"The file?" Holding his hand out, he waited.

"You're sure?"

Not answering, Heero kept his hand extended and eyes hard. He once heard of an old saying, 'If you're hand offends you, cut it off. If you're eyes, tear them out…' that is what he would have to do. He would leave Quatre alone and then all of these feelings he was experiencing would be cut off, so to speak. Feeling paper hit his palm. Heero grunted in thanks and walked out of the office. Returning to his desk, he settled in his chair heavily. Logging onto his computer, Heero watched the screen load. As numbers and letters scattered across the display, Heero let his thoughts scatter as well. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything for Quatre. If something was to happen or if Quatre was going to need any protection, Heero would have to be in his right mind because if he wasn't and something happened… Stopping his thoughts prematurely, Heero glanced to his left at his colleague. Black onyx eyes were staring at him as though they were seeing the thoughts running through his mind. Leveling his glare at the offending eyes, Heero waited for Wufei to back down. He didn't and the two were locked in a battle for dominance. Minutes passed before the sound of a phone ringing caused the two warriors to post-pone their battle. Grabbing his phone quickly, Heero answered it with his usual gruff 'hn'.

"Yo, Heero! It's Duo."

Hearing the other's voice almost made Heero's heart skip a beat… almost. Duo only called if he needed some information or if something happened. Biting down the urge to ask if the blond pilot was all right, Heero opted for the silent approach instead.

"…"

"Me and Quat are doing great, thanks for asking" an angry huff was heard from Duo before he continued, "I wanted to let you know that Hilde called and she needs me this Friday. So I won't be there to help with Quatre. I figured that since it's only for eight hours or so, he should be okay, since he has that big dude to help him and everything. I will be gone till Sunday, but y'know since you don't work weekends I figured you could just pull a double or if you don't want to do that we could see if Wufei would want to take a turn, but I'm not so sure how that would work out. Wufei is a little stingy at times and he may be more of a…"

"I'm working. Find someone else."

Did his voice really sound that rough? Heero listened to the silence that followed on the phone waiting for the explosion that Duo was sure to give him.

"I thought you were on leave? What happened?"

"A job came up and Lady Une needs someone to take it immediately."

"But, dude… I thought you were gonna stick this out with me? Can you finish that job in two days? Better yet, can't that job wait till after this weekend? Is it really that important of a job? Maybe we should talk to the Lady and see what…"

"No. I've already accepted."

His voice sounded eerily calm. Even though he knew why he was being so cold, Heero couldn't help feel a slight pull at his heart. He had to become his old self in order to protect the sickly blond. Just because the war had ended and peace was reigning, didn't mean that everything was safe for them. Not hearing anything from the other end of the phone, Heero glanced at the screen. It was flashing disconnected in green lettering. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Heero hung up the phone. Duo was over-dramatic at times. Feeling a presence, Heero glanced behind him. Wufei stood there, silently questioning his actions. Shrugging his shoulders in reply, he grabbed the folder that contained the 'infamous' job that he accepted.

"I will contact Maxwell and see about the weekend for you."

His breath caught in his throat momentarily. Nodding his head once, Heero let Wufei know that he agreed to the suggestion. But then growled at the fact that he was so transparent. How had Wufei known that he was worried about it even though Heero himself had acted as though he wasn't? Had he really fell so far from where he used to be? Scolding himself mentally, Heero busied himself with the details of his report. Completely unaware of what was happening across town at the Winner mansion.

--------------------------------

At the Winner Mansion 

Duo cussed loudly when the power went out.

"Just GREAT! Hey Blondie, did you forget to pay your electric bill? His shout was answered by laughter followed by the appearance of a beam of light.

"Very funny Duo. But you should know that everything is taken automatically from my accounts." He saw his petite friend walking towards him with another flashlight in hand. Accepting the light, Duo turned it on and pointed it at his chin.

"Oh? So it wasn't your fault? Then whoo's could it bee?" Duo used his best ghost impression and was rewarded again by the soft laughter from his blond friend.

"So anyway, how'd it go with Heero?"

"Peachy"

"Really? That seems odd since you were rather loud and, if I may say, very clear while you were talking to him."

Giving a sheepish grin, Duo rubbed the back of his head comically. He should have known better than to try and sneak one past Quatre. This was the man who knew when a mouse squeaked on the other side of the world. He quickly related his brief conversation with Heero and watched his best friend closely. The frown marring the blonde handsome features was accented by the soft wrinkles on his forehead. Flicking Quatre between the eyes, Duo grinned his cheshire grin once more.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you that if you make an ugly face, you'll freeze it like that?"

He was rewarded by an angry glance before the blonde went back into his thoughts. While allowing Quatre to think, Duo took that moment to glance around the room. He and Quatre were in the living room now and some of the light was coming through the curtains. Making his way towards the windows, Duo noticed a strange smell wafting through the air. Recognizing it immediately, Duo held his breath and glanced at Quatre. Quatre nodded his head signaling that he smelt the invisible gas as well. The petite blonde started making the appropriate hand signals and Duo watched them with amusement. He smiled and played his role accordingly.

"Quatre… get.. out…" and with that said he dramatically fell to the ground face first.

"..Duo.." Quatre followed his example, though not as dramatic.

Lying on the ground they waited for the any sounds that indicated the intruders were near. Keeping his eyes closed, except for the small sliver so that he could look through his lashes, Duo spotted movement from the kitchen. Scoffing mentally, he decided to label the intruders as amateurs. It was broad daylight and they came in through the side door, so for anyone to attempt a kidnapping just proved that they were nothing more than newbies. Taking note that there were five men sporting only gas masks, Duo watched as one stopped next to the slight blonde and knelt down beside him.

"Target confirmed. You two, go check the lady."

It wasn't too often that Duo was mistaken for a lady anymore. So maybe this time it was because he had his hair loosely braided and pieces were falling around his face and back. Or maybe it was because he was lying on his stomach and so couldn't see that he didn't have any estrogen at all. Or maybe it was because he was holding his breath for so long that his cheeks were turning a nice pink color, but whatever the reason, it still ticked him off.

Taking in a small breath to test the air, Duo decided to go into action. Duo waited until the men came near before using his arms as support and sweeping both men off their feet. Once they landed on their backs, he smashed their heads together to render them unconscious before jumping over them to aid the blond. Quatre had rolled away from his kidnappers and had used his legs in a similar fashion except his collided with the intruder's head and not his knees. The last two remaining men didn't stand a chance when Duo reached them.

"You're nothing but a group of amateurs! How stupid can you be not to realize a man when you seem him? Tell me that!?!"

Pummeling the first man, Duo turned to the other left standing and quickly placed him in a headlock.

"And not only that, but you idiots didn't even bring any weapons on you!?! How do you expect to kidnap someone if you don't have something to control them with? You are nothing but a bunch of dumb-as…"

"Duo, I don't think lecturing them is going to help."

Tightening his grip on the man, Duo turned to face the petite blond. The amused look the blond was sending his way did nothing to cool his temper.

"Yeah well someone's going to have to or else these bums will never.."

"What? Learn how to kidnap properly? Why don't you lecture them on maybe going back to school, getting a degree, raising a good family, or something else along those lines?"

"Because its obvious that they already failed at doing all that. C'mon Quat, you saw what they were doing and how it was all wrong. You cannot tell me that you did not even feel a little tug at your heart telling you to set these guys straight."

"My idea of setting people straight is to find out their reasons and then tell them how the choice they made was wrong. Its definitely not to hold them in a headlock while yelling at them for their lack of criminal skills."

Listening to the blonde's chuckle, Duo realized that he still had the last kidnapper trapped. Smiling sheepishly, he shook the man roughly.

"Fine! Hey, Mr. Horrible-Kidnapper-Dude. Why are you here?"

The man made a strangled cough before answering and tried to turn his head in order to face Duo.

"We... were... going to kidnap Mr Winner."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that one."

Duo gave the man another shake and tightened his grip, so that the man coughed once more. Hearing an angry huff behind him, Duo was surprised to see a pale hand slap his arms away.

"I swear, Duo. Watch."

Quatre pulled the man away from Duo and motioned for him to sit on the floor between them.

"Sir?"

The slight blond waited until the man nodded his head before continuing.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?"

When the man looked up at the blond, Duo made sure to get his attention and then crack his knuckles threateningly. Fear flashed through his eyes before he looked back at Quatre.

"Our boss heard that the Winner heir was sick and that he was being treated at his house."

The man looked between Quatre and Duo to see their reaction, not getting one he continued.

"We waited until the security personnel left before coming in. We even used knock out gas and cut the lights. How could y'all …"

"See, amateurs!"

"Duo!"

Sticking his tongue out at his best friend, Duo decided to stick his two-cents into the questioning again.

"So who is this boss and why did he tell you to go have Quatre?"

The captured man looked down at the ground and remained silent. Even when Quatre tried to coax the answer out of him, the man would only shake his head and not make eye contact. Duo agitation was growing and he was about to demonstrate the proper choke hold maneuver once more, when the front door burst open. Echoes of 'Master Quatre' rang through the house and pretty soon, the entire living room was filled with large burly men. After hearing about the attempted kidnapping, the Maganac soldiers, begged for permission to finish the interrogation. Their petite leader gave a relieved smile and uttered a quiet thanks. Feeling a little putout while watching the men take away the captive and his accomplices, Duo wondered to the blonde's side.

"Duo?"

The name was spoken with a strained voice and Duo cursed himself mentally. He had completely forgotten that his best friend was still in recovery. Placing a hand gently on the slight shoulder, Duo took in his friend's appearance. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing uneven. Normal symptoms for someone coming down off an adrenaline rush, but they used to be gundam pilots. They were never winded even when taking down ten armed men, so one defenseless man shouldn't have caused the blond such a stir unless that meant he over did things. A shaky hand was placed on his as the blond turned to face him.

"Can you help me to my room? I'm sort of tired"

Smiling reassuringly, Duo placed his other hand on top of the petite blonde's cold one.

"Of course, Quat. What are friends for?"

He started to walk behind his best friend but was surprised when the blond stopped and motioned him to the front. Giving the blond a confused look, Duo did what he was asked. At least that was until he heard a teasing voice behind him.

"Ladies first."


	6. Chapter 6

_One Piece is awesomely hilarious._

_School is freakin' hard._

_Work is stupidly busy._

_Cosplays are scarily addictive._

_New Camera is stinkin' amazing._

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz_

_  
_

"Alright, First off, we need to find out who it was that was trying to kidnap Quatre. Do you have anything for me?"

Duo stopped his pacing and turned to face the group of Arabian bodyguards expectantly. The leader, Rashid stepped up and cleared his throat.

"He wouldn't talk."

Growling impatiently, Duo started pacing once more.

"Did you at least try to scare him a little?"

"Well, Master Quatre disproves of such behavior."

"And? They may have been idiots, but that won't stop their boss from hiring new idiots. Has any of the other guys woken up yet?"

"Yes and it was the same with them. They will not say who payed them for this job."

Letting out aggravated sigh, Duo stopped pacing to glare at the large man. If the brunette didn't know any better he would question the big man's dedication. One would think that, in order to protect something precious, a man would do anything he could to find out any tidbit of information, but Duo couldn't say that about Rashid. He knew that the big Arabian was fighting between following his master's wishes and getting the information he wanted by any means possible.

"Dang. Whoever this boss man is, they must be something for the underlings not to say anything after three hours."

The muffled sound of a phone ringing was heard and Duo moved towards the door.

"I'll be right back and this time use any method, I won't mention anything to Quat."

He heard the phone again and started to run. Duo let out a curse when he heard the phone stop short. The blond that he had been hoping to sleep for another hour or so must have woken up and answered the one in the master bedroom. Rushing up the stairs, the braided brunette stopped at the right door and knocked softly. He opened the door once he heard the appropriate 'come in'. Sitting at the desk located across the room was his best friend and at the screen his worst enemy. Walking to stand beside the slight blond, Duo growled at the person on the screen.

"Dorothy"

"Why hello Duo! How have you been this glorious day?"

Catching the look Quatre was sending him, Duo forced his frown into a smile.

"Great. Couldn't have been better." He knew it sounded forced and sarcastic, which is definitely what he wanted.

"Really? You didn't have _any_ entertainment today?"

It may have been the way she said it or possibly the way her smile seemed to quirk evilly at the ends, but Duo immediately knew why the captured men downstairs wouldn't say anything about their boss. Heck, Duo wouldn't talk either if he was in their shoes.

"Dorothy, you sent those kidnappers?" Quatre asked incredulously.

"But of course! I was worried about you!"

If there was one thing that Duo would never understand it was how this woman showed her sentiments. And it was one of the reasons why he didn't like her.

"Look here lady! If you're worried about someone, you call and..."

"But I am calling..."

"AFTER you sent some stupid wannabe kidnappers who..."

"I was testing to see if everything was okay. We heard some upsetting rumors."

"Why the heck would you..."

"That's enough, Duo." A pale hand appeared on his waist pulling him towards its blond owner. Duo clamped his mouth shut and let himself be pulled by his belt loops.

"Dorothy, you said you heard some rumors?"

The face on the screen pouted at losing a chance to further goad the braided man on.

"Quatre you are still no fun at all, but yes we heard some rumor that said the heir to WEI was contained to his bed from a flu bug that has had him out for months."

Quatre was silent for a bit before continuing. "And were did you hear this from?"

"Why that secretary of yours of course."

If Duo was able to strangle people threw VID phones he would have. "So let me get this straight. You heard that Quatre was sick from his Secretary, which is a very reliable source, and decided to send amateur kidnappers to see if he is alright? How does that make any sense?"

The smirk that greeted him after his rant caused his anger to shoot higher. It was another one of the reasons why he didn't like her.

"Well Duo, if Quatre really was stuck in bed then he wouldn't have been able to fight off those men, right? So since I never got the phone call from them saying their mission was a success, it meant that my blond friend was okay. Of course, you being there almost defeated the purpose of sending them in the first place."

Duo opened his mouth to question the logic of her reasoning when the blond woman looked off screen and smiled sheepishly.

Turning back she gave a wink before moving so Trowa could appear on the screen.

"Oh! Trowa how have you been?" The excitement didn't go unnoticed in Quatre's voice.

"Fine. Sorry about Dorothy. She arranged everything without telling me."

The blond chuckled softly and shook his head. "That's just how she has always been. Though she has changed a lot since the first time we met her."

The quiet brunette nodded his head and smiled very softly.

"That she has."

A silence spread throughout the room until Duo interrupted it childishly.

"I still don't get what you see in her. She's psychotic, man."

"DUO!"

Crossing his arms indignantly, Duo stood closer to his best friend. He would never admit it out loud, but the ultimate reason why he didn't like her was because she was dating Trowa. When the couple first got together two years ago, she had jealousy issues and practically banned him and Quatre from seeing or talking to Trowa without her around. Duo could handle it since he and Trowa weren't that close, but Quatre, on the other hand, had lost a dear friend.

"I'm sorry about that, Trowa. It's been a couple of hectic weeks. I'm sure the stress is finally getting to Duo." Quatre gave him a pointed look causing the braided brunette to huff loudly. Leaning towards the screen, Duo placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and let loose his trademark grin.

"Look, Tro. I didn't mean that. Like Quat said, it's been hell here."

As Duo leaned back, he could see the questioning look Trowa was giving him. Knowing what the other brunette wanted, Duo glanced at the slight blond sitting next to him. Quatre smiled catching the unasked question and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Trowa" Duo watched the blond purposely glance behind the silent man before continuing, "I'll have to tell you that story later." As if on cue, an beeping noise sounded throughout the room.

"I have to go. Hopefully we can talk again soon, its been too long since the last time we've conversed."

A nod answered the blonde's farewell and a single green eye focused on Duo.

"And keep that girl of yours in line alright? No more of these sentimental gifts." Duo teased as he waved his goodbye.

Giggling, Quatre cut the feed off and looked expectantly at the prankster standing next to him. "Like you're one to talk."

Taking on a hurt expression, Duo grabbed his heart dramatically. "Ouch! Quat, that hurt. Here I am, a boy who has done nothing but care for you, feed you, and practically raise you and all the thanks I get in return are hurtful remarks."

Getting up from the chair, Quatre patted Duo on the shoulder sympathetically, "Yes, yes I know. I'm a horrible child. Come on and hook up my I.V."

His mood squashed, Duo followed Quatre to the bed.

"You know, I really don't see why you let her get to you. She's a really nice person when you get to know her."

Duo gave his best friend a dumbfounded look, "Quat man, you can't be serious."

An annoyed glance was sent his way while the blond climbed under a pile of luxurious covers.

Sighing, the braided brunette started to adjust the I.V. machine. There wasn't any way Duo could tell the petite blond the truth. It would probably only serve to make the poor guy feel more guilty. So instead, Duo opted for the alternative.

"It's the eyebrows. They're just freaky."

Which resulted in a smack to his arm and a muttered 'mature' from his now resting friend.

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz_

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv_

_zvzvzvzvzvz_

_  
_

Streaks of colors screamed past Heero as he raced down the road on his motorcycle. Tonight would be his last night on Earth. The mission he forcefully acquired would send him to the L2 Colony in search of a company selling black market items to terrorist groups that resided on the Earth. Swerving past a slower vehicle, Heero made a sharp turn towards his exit. Once he packed, he would have to take the designated flight to space and proceed from there.

Glancing at the sky, his mind unwillingly went back to the person he was trying to leave behind. He would have been at the Winner's mansion for almost a hour already if he hadn't taken this mission. Growling loudly, Heero tightened his grip and slammed on his brakes in front of his apartment. The last thing he should be thinking about is Quatre.

Once inside his barren apartment, Heero grabbed everything he would need and threw it in a duffel bag. Glancing at his watch, he knew that he would have to hurry to make his flight. So without a backwards glance, he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.

After a high-speed drive to the airport, the stoic pilot arrived in enough time to check in his bags and prove to the security personnel he was allowed to carry a gun. Catching sight of a Winner Enterprises, Inc. poster, Heero took in the appearance of the blond standing beside the various workers pictured. Cerulean eyes glowed with pride as they watch the progress being made. Pale hands were clasped on the shoulder's of an unknown worker and pink lips were formed into a smile that always seemed to brighten Heero's day. The Quatre pictured and the one that Heero knew was probably resting across town were no longer the same. The blond was now skinnier and those captivating eyes had lost their luster. A unfamiliar feeling gripped his heart and Heero realized what he was doing.

Growling loudly, Heero made his way to his flight, mentally berating himself the entire time. This was proof that he needed to get away from the blond as quickly as possible. If not, he definitely wouldn't be able to be there when the recovering blond needed him most.

If only he realized the truth behind that statement.

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz_

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz_

_  
_

_Ending Note - _

_I hope I didn't offend any Trowa or Dorothy fans. I have nothing against these two and truthfully have never even considered them to be a couple. It just made things work out on my end if they were together. _


End file.
